1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel recombinant DNA useful for production of phosphotransacetylase and to a process for producing phosphotransacetylase.
Phosphotransacetylase (EC 2.3.1.8, hereafter simply referred to as PTA) is an enzyme which catalyzes the formation of acetyl-CoA and phosphate from acetyl phosphate and coenzyme A (CoA). The reaction equation is shown below: ##STR1##
PTA can be used for the production and regeneration of acetyl-CoA and is also extremely useful as an enzyme for quantitative determination of acetyle-CoA, CoA an acetyle phosphate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PTA has been hitherto produced by culturing, e. g., E. coli B, in medium and separating and purifying PTA from the cells [Biochim. Biophys. Acta, 191, 550-558 (1969)].
According to the aforesaid process of producing PTA, however, there were difficulties that yield of the enzyme is seriously poor, and the like.